In general, a portable radiography device for an intraoral radiograph is used for diagnosing or treating a tooth or a tissue around a tooth.
To perform intraoral radiography, an X-ray sensor, referred as an intraoral sensor, is required in addition to the portable radiography device, wherein in the state where the X-ray sensor is inserted into a mouth, the intraoral radiography is performed by emitting X-rays from the portable radiography device outside the mouth, toward the X-ray sensor, thereby radiographing an oral structure therebetween. Then, the X-ray sensor generates an electric signal, namely, an image signal, based on a dose of X-ray radiation according to a location, and the image signal is displayed through an external display device.
A conventional portable radiography device includes: the X-ray source for generating X-rays; and a control unit for controlling the X-ray source. Recently, there has been introduced a portable radiography device that is integrally provided with a display for displaying user control information of the control unit controlled by a user, namely, a user control mode.
However, considering properties of a portable device, a size of the display should be limited to a predetermined size to be applied to the portable radiography device. Accordingly, the size of the display of the conventional portable radiography device is usually insufficient to display various user control modes, thereby a size of the displayed user control mode is also small, and accordingly, not only is visibility lowered, but also misreading rate increases.